A Sad Start
A Sad Start 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the 1st case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3) and a 84th case of the game. It is first one to take place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot After the play return to Fario and join again the Fario PD, they are welcomed by Diego and Mia Diaz with their daughter Luna. New Chief of FPD Roy Loukas approach them and told the player to come with him. He told the player that is good to have him again in PD when Junior Detective Barb Bellamy enters the office saying that body was found at the City Entrance. Chief Loukas assigned the player and Barb’s partner and send me to a murder scene. There they found a body of Elvin Peck, former Tech expert of FBD. The player found a victim’s notepad a first suspect - Dominique Stern. He said that he saw him earlier today at his house. There the team found a picture of him and his sister, Abbi Peck, but also a love letter for his girlfriend Stella Gibbs. After an autopsy performed by Coroner Matilda Supergem, she concluded that the victim died from electroshock caused by a stun gun, but also pointed that the victim had a struggle with his killer and that the killer knows how to fight. After the team back to their HQ, Mia approached them telling that while she helped to Tech Expert already met him with Elvin's things, she found a key of Elvin's hideout and that player and Barb could search it. There the player found that the victim often played video games with Rozetta Pierre, Barb’s girlfriend. Also, the team interrogated Stella again because of the message the player recovered who says ”We are done, Elvin!”. She said that victim used to cheat on her. One day she accidentally noticed a love messages between Elvin and Dominique, which led the team to interrogate him again. Dominique said that they was indeed in a relationship, but he pointed that differently from him, Elvin was only in a relation to make his girlfriend jealous. Later on, in front of the Station the team recap what they found about the case when a weird guy who refer to himself as ”The Truth” start to shout on Barb calling her and the player ”Devils worshipers”. Barb and the player took him to the interrogation room where he started to talk about Digital Utopia district, but as well secrets from old Department and their crimes who are covered. Meanwhile, Chief Loukas wanted from the player to do last search at the entrance. In the further investigation the team found that Rozetta was angry on the victim because he put cheats in her game, but as well the team again interrogated ”The Truth” who told the team that Elvin had secrets, secrets of the Lumia cult. After the team collected enough evidence, they was ready to arrest victim’s sister, Abbi Peck for the murder. After multiple denies she confessed the crime. She said that after Elvin quick a job in FPD and joined to WDD cabinet in Fario, his attitude has changed. He started to be more violent, more obsessed with the game called ”Destruction and Rule”. She explained that at the time when she killed him he approached her and just started a fight, in a self defense, she took out a stun gun and shocked him to death. Judge Julia Lawson sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Diego and Mia with their daughter approached the player again, this time to give him a proper welcome. Meanwhile, Rozetta asked the player if they could go with her to see and apologize to Barb because of recent events. After they compelled the tasks, they got a call from Diego to come to his house straight away where a confetti falls on Barb and the player starting a ”Welcome back” party for the player. Summary '''Victim * Elvin Peck (found electrocuted at the city entrance) Murder Weapon * Stun gun Killer * Abbi Peck Suspects DSternSFB.png|Dominique Stern APeckSFB.png|Abbi Peck SGibbsSFB.png|Stella Gibbs RPierreSFB.png|Rozetta Pierre TTruthSFB.png|The Truth Quasi-Suspect(s) DiegoSFB.png|Diego Diaz BBellamySFB.png|Barb Belllamy Killer's Profile * The Killer uses GPS. * The Killer has fighting skills. * The Killer eats cookies. * The Killer is female. * The Killer has dyed hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Entrance (Clues: Victim’s body, Pile of leaves, Broken device; Victim identified: Elvin Peck) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Notepad; New Suspects: Dominique Stern) *Examine Broken device (Result: GPS Device) *Talk with Dominique Stern about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Notepad found; New Crime Scene: Victim‘s Living Room) *Investigate Victim’s Living Room (Prerequisite: Dominique interrogated; Clues: Locked tablet, Faded paper) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Unlocked TabletFace) *Examine Unknown face (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Abbi Peck) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Love song; New Suspect: Stella Gibbs) *Inform Abbi Peck about her brother’s death (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Speak with Stella Gibbs (Prerequisite: Love song recovered) *Analyze GPS Device (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses GPS) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has fighting skills) *Move on to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Victim's Hideout *Investigate Victim's Hideout (Clues: Blues Crate, broken pieces; New Suspect: Rozetta Pierre) *Examine Blue crate (Result: USB Key) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Broken Heartengraving) *Examine Faded engraving (Result: Engraving) *Speak with Rozetta about her appearance on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Victim's Hideout searched; Profile Updated: Rozetta uses GPS) *Interrogate Stella about the engraving (Prerequisite: Engraving recovered; Profile Updated: Stella has fighting skills and uses GPS) *Question Dominique about his relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Profile Updated: Dominique has fighting skills) *Analyze USB Key (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Coffee Table) *Investigate Coffee Table (Prerequisite: USB key analyzed; Clues: Blueprint) *Examine Blueprint (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats cookies) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 3 *New Suspect:[[ The Truth| The Truth]] *See what's the problem with "The Truth" (Profile Updated: The Truth has fighting skills; New Crime Scene: Welcome Board) *Investigate Welcome Board (Prerequisite: The Truth interrogated; Clues: Smartwatch, Script, Trash bag) *Examine Smartwatch (Result: Smartwatch) *Examine Script (Result: Message) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Printed Photo) *Demand answers from "The Truth" (Prerequisite: Message recovered) *Question Rozetta about the photo (Prerequisite: Photo found; Profiles Updated: Rozetta eats cookies; Dominique eats cookies) *Analyze Smartwatch (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Computers) *Investigate Computers (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues; Broken plastic, cap, Tape) *Examine broken plastic (Result: Stun gun) *Examine Cap (Result: Hair) *Question Abbi about the fight between the victim and her (Prerequisite: Computers searched; Profiles Updated: Abbi uses GPS, has fighting skills and eats cookies; Stella eats cookies) *Analyze Stun Gun (12:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Stun Gun; Attribute: The Killer is a female) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has dyed hair) *Arrest The Killer! *Move on to the New Crew, New Start (1/6)! New Crew, New Start (1/6) *See what Diego and Mia wants *See why is Rozetta upset *Investigate Town Entrance (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clues: Bloody Sheet) *Investigate Computers (Prerequisite: Rozetta interrogated; Clues: Locked Device) *Examine Blood Sheet (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Locked Device (Result: Holographic Album) *Show Barb a holographic album (Prerequisite: Locked device unlocked; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Hideout (Prerequisite: Barb interrogated; Clues: Headphones) *Examine Headphones (Result: Initials) *Give Rozetta her headphones (Prerequisite: Initials found; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Red Substance (03:00:00) *Go to Diego's place (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: Police Waistcoat) *Move on to the next Case! Trivia *This is an only case to be released before previous season ended. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland